


Buttercup

by sophiria



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Light breeding kink, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Time Travel, devoted Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiria/pseuds/sophiria
Summary: He comes back to you.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Buttercup

As he looked over at the storefront of the small picturesque library, Steve couldn't help but smile. He remembered how much you wanted to become a bookstore owner, back then when you both frequented the Auburndale Art School in Brooklyn.

Ten years had passed for you since then, decades for him.

He had never forgotten about you, and no matter how much they had told him to move on, he could never moved on from the only woman he ever loved.

It seemed that you felt the same, too.

In the future timeline that he had experienced, while you had lived a long and seemingly healthy life, you had never married or had kids. And he vividly remembers how much you had wanted all of that with him.

"Steven?"

The sound of your voice, followed by what he assumed was a stack of books falling to the ground, interrupted his train of thought.

He saw you standing a few feet away, wearing a beautiful shirtwaist dress, a shocked look on your face.

"Who are you?" You asked. "You can't be real." You shook your head to yourself. "My Steve is dead," you said, voice thick with emotion.

Steve raised his hands in surrender. "Sweetheart, it's me," he answered, taking a tentative step towards you. "I survived. I crashed in the ice in '45, but they found me," he said, swallowing slowly. "They found me in a future timeline."

Your eyes widened. You remember how Howard Stark tried to convince you that Steve could have survived the crash because of the serum, and you always had hoped for it to be true.

"How?" You whispered. "You look..." You sighed happily. "You look older."

You couldn't help but ogle him. Steve had always been beautiful in your eyes, even before the serum-induced growth, but now he was something else. Mature, stern-looking, and even more handsome.

He couldn't help but smile softly. "I was defrosted in 2011." You gaped at him, no words coming out. "But I'm from 2023. The year we discovered time travel."

You sighed at his words, then closed your eyes. Could this all be true?

"Are you almost 39 years old now?" You asked, still keeping your eyes closed.

He smiled, closing the distance between your bodies. "I am. Physically speaking." You felt the light touch of his hands on your hips. "Open your eyes, my love. Let me see you."

And you did.

He was still smiling, his hands moving to hold your face in them. "I've missed you much," he whispered.

You couldn't help but start to cry, overwhelmed by both confusion and joy. "Oh, Steve…" you hiccupped as you placed your hands on his own.

"I'm here. I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you again," he said, placing his forehead against your own.

You sighed. "I need you to tell me everything that happened to you in that, as you call it, future timeline." He nodded, his hands tightening their grip on your hips. "You know how curious I am; I want to know everything you experienced." He smirked at your eagerness.

"My buttercup," he whispered, and you smiled. You always loved it when he called you with your favorite term of endearment.

Wordlessly, he picked you up, carried you inside, and placed you over a desk in the hallway, behind the counter and away from possible prying eyes. "I have to make it up to you, buttercup."

You raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, do you, Steven?" You felt his mouth on your neck, his hands roaming under your skirt and over your thighs.

"I do. Very much so," he whispered on your skin, the vibrations of his voice making you squirm. "Do you trust me?" He asked, and you nodded.

"Yes, always," you answered.

Steve took a moment to admire your form, his hands roaming over your shirtwaist house dress, unwrapping it as he'd do with a Christmas present. Your light beige bullet bra matched your panties, and a garter belt was holding your stockings.

"Always so beautiful," he whispered breathlessly.

Your skin was on fire, emotions running high as you thought about how much you missed him. "Steve, please..." you mumbled.

He slowly removed your undergarments, letting them fall to the ground. You felt his plump, warm lips latch onto one of your nipples, and your hands tugged at his hair.

One and then two fingers slipped into your pussy, adding to a multitude of pleasant sensations, and when he began to rub your clit, it didn't take you long to succumb to pleasure.

As you tried to catch your breath, Steve began to undress. You looked at him expectantly, eager to get your mouth on him, but he just shook his head. "Today is about you, sweetheart," he said firmly. "I need to feel you."

Grabbing your hips, he lined up at your entrance. You felt the head of his cock lightly teasing your lips, and you moaned softly. "Don't tease me, Steven," you playfully warned, and he smirked.

"I wouldn't dare, buttercup."

He entered you with ease, wetness coating his length. Hugging your waist with one arm, he picked you up, never stopping his slow but deep thrusts. Hitting all the right spots, you felt his mouth on your breasts once again, and his fingers started circling your clit.

You threw your head back in bliss and reached your peak. "Yes..." you said, sighing in pleasure.

Steve moaned as he felt you squeezing him, and picked up speed to chase his orgasm. "Inside me," you whispered. Your words pushed him over the edge, and his seed coated your walls.

You stayed still for a few minutes, your naked bodies drawing warmth from each other. Then, Steve started kissing your collarbone as your hands scratched the nape of his neck. "Do you still want kids with me?" He asked, and you laughed softly.

"Of course I do." You felt him smiling on your skin.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, buttercup." He whispered, and you sighed.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Steve," you mumbled. "I knew Howard Stark kept searching for you, and I never lost hope." You breathed.

"In my timeline, you..." before he could finish the sentence, you brought a finger to his lips to silence him. You were curious about the future, not about your own story. "Whatever happened, I've never been as happy as I am right now."

He grinned. "I was going to say that you lived a healthy and seemingly happy life."

You smiled. "Well then, I hope I will be able to do it here, too," you mused.

"You will," he said and then kissed you softly. "We will. Together."


End file.
